international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
TNA Ultimate Matches (TNA DVD)
Ultimate Matches is a DVD produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling is on some of the Ultimate Matches such as Ladder matches and the King of the Mountain Match Summery Disc One 'The Ultimate Matches' 'The King of the Mountain Match' *Slammiversary ◊ June 18, 2006: **Jeff Jarrett defeated Khristian Kage ©, Abyss, Blake Wheeler, and Sting to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship *Slammiversary ◊ June 17, 2007 **Matt Borske defeated Samoa Simpson, K.J. Styles, Khristian Kage, and Dustin Harris to win the vacant TNA World Heavyweight Championship *Slammiversary ◊ June 8, 2008 *Samoa Simpson © defeated Robert McAlmond, Booker T, Rhino, and Khristian Kage to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship 'The Ultimate X Match' *Final Resolution ◊ January 16, 2005 **K.J. Styles defeated Jon Williams © and Chris Sabin in a Ultimate X match to win the TNA X-Division Championship *Destination X ◊ March 13, 2005 **K.J. Styles © & Elix Skipper defeated Blake Wheeler (pinned) & Christopher Barnhart in the Tag team match of the Ultimate X Challenge **Christopher Barnhart defeated Elix Skipper (pinned) and K.J. Styles © in the Triple threat match of the Ultimate X Challenge **Christopher Barnhart defeated K.J. Styles © in the Ultimate X match of the Ultimate X Challenge to win the TNA X-Division Championship *No Surrender ◊ September 24, 2006 **K.J. Styles & Christopher Barnhart defeated The Latin American Xchange (Homicide & Hernandez) © in a Ultimate X match to win the NWA World Tag Team Championship *Victory Road ◊ July 15, 2007 **Christopher Barnhart won an Ultimate X Gauntlet match to win a shot at the TNA X-Division Championship ***The match also involved: Jay Lethal, Puma, Homicide, Jeremiah Dutt, Jon Williams, Shark Boy, Elix Skipper, Kaz and Senshi *Bound for Glory ◊ October 14, 2007 **The LAX (Homicide & Hernandez) defeated Triple X (Elix Skipper & Senshi) to win a shot at the TNA World Tag Team Championship 'The Six Sides of Steel Cage Match' *Turning Point ◊ December 5, 2004 **AMW (Dustin Harris & Kevin Storm) defeated XXX (Christopher Barnhart & Elix Skipper) in a Six Sides of Steel Cage Match with the losing team disbanding *Lockdown ◊ April 24, 2005 **K.J. Styles defeated Abyss in a Six Sides of Steel Cage Match for a shot at the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at Hard Justice *Lockdown ◊ April 23, 2006 **Khrisian Kage © defeated Abyss in a Six Sides of Steel Cage Match to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship 'Full Metal Mayhem Match' *Against All Odds ◊ February 13, 2005 **Josh Hooper vs. Abyss in a Full Metal Mayhem Match *Sacrifice ◊ May 14, 2006 **Khristian Kage © defeated Abyss in a Full Metal Mayhem Match to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship 'The Monster's Ball Match' *Bound for Glory ◊ October 23, 2005 **Rhino defeated Abyss, Sabu & Josh Hooper in a Monster's Ball match *Bound for Glory ◊ October 22, 2006 **Samoa Simpson defeated Abyss, Brother Runt and Raven in a Monster's Ball match with Jake Roberts as Special Guest Referee 'The Ladder Match' *Genesis ◊ November 11, 2007 **Kaz defeated Khristian Kage to win 2007 Fight for the Right Tournament and a shot at the TNA World Heavyweight Championship Disc Two 'Bonus Matches' References External links